What's The Catch?
by xxsimplyxadorkablexx
Summary: Austin needs help on his grades. So, he decides to ask Thomas Lumpkin for help. But, there's a catch. Thomas gets to make-out with Austin's girlfriend, and can you guess who that is? It makes a certain blonde, very angry. *One-Shot* **Complete**


_**What's The Catch?**_

_**~o~o~o~o**_

**Third Person POV**

"Austin, I can tutor you! It's really not a problem." Ally trailed behind her fast walking boyfriend.

Austin stopped waling, and then turned on his heels to face Ally, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and stared directly into her soft amber colored eyes. "Thanks for the offer babygirl." he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "But you're way too busy to help me with my grades."

She was about to protest, but, knowing this was coming Austin continued talking. "And don't say that you aren't. You have to take over Sonic Boom, study for that big test we have coming up next Wednesday, baby-sit your little cousin April, go to-"

"Okay! Maybe I am a little busy…" she trailed off sheepishly. Austin sent her a look. "Fine, a lot." she sighed. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you're failing and need help."

Austin looked up from her innocent eyes. His vision shifted across the hall to a nerdy looking boy, he wore khaki pants and a knitted sweater that in no doubt his grandmother made for him. On his face clung giant circle shaped glasses that took up about ¾ of his face. Thomas Lumpkin. Smartest boy in all of Marino High. Has had A's in all his report cards since he was basically born. Austin's eyes narrowed before a light smile decorated his face.

Ally looked up at him with curious eyes.

"I'll be right back okay." Austin pecked her cheek before gently removing his arms from her shoulders and walking across the room to Thomas.

Thomas was at his locker reading a History textbook. He seemed to be very intrigued in it since he wouldn't lift his nose out of the book to check around his surroundings. Austin cleared his throat. But to no avail, Thomas didn't make a move.

Austin tried once again. Nothing. "Excuse me, Thomas?" he tapped on his shoulder.

With a surprised look Thomas turned around, slowly lowering the book from his face and closing it. "Austin Moon?" he asked. "Well, what a pleasant surprise." Thomas spoke with a elaborate tone it almost sounded sarcastic.

Austin stared strangely at him Thomas. But, decided to let it go and get to the point of what he wanted from him. "So, listen," Austin cleared his throat. "I'm failing a few classes and I, was wondering, if, you could-"

"If I could tutor you." finished Thomas with his un-changed accent.

Austin nodded sheepishly. "Please!" he pleaded. "It won't have to take much of your time! And it can happen wherever and whenever you want." Austin shut his eyes waiting for rejection.

Thomas stared blankly at Austin. "Okay." he answered.

Austin's eyes popped open. "You will!?" he asked shocked, he thought it would take more persuading.

"Sure." Thomas shrugged. "But, in one condition." he warned later on.

Austin's look of surprise drifted off. Of course there was going to be a catch. When is there not a catch?

"Fine. What do you want?" Austin asked obviously frustrated.

Thomas looked over Austin's shoulder and smirked. Austin turned his head curious as to what Thomas was looking at. Ally. 'What does he want with my girlfriend?' he thought. A slight feeling of protectiveness kicking in.

"You see, Austin." started Thomas, his gaze back on Austin. "I, am not quite charming." he continued. "But, you are. You've got girls kissing the ground you walk on. And, have young men- including myself- envying you."

Austin was beyond confused at this point. "So?"

"So, for once, I want something that millions of other boys want. And you, Austin Moon, have that." Thomas stared over Austin's shoulder again.

Austin was taken aback. "You want my girlfriend!?"

No way. Absolutely no way will Thomas lay his hands on his Ally. Anything but that.

Thomas chuckled and shook his head. "No, although I wouldn't mind…" he muttered. "But what I do want, is to, well, as you ,un-sophisticated teenagers put it, make-out. I want to make out with Ally Dawson. That is my deal, Austin. Take it, or leave it." Thomas stared at Austin waiting for his decision.

Austin, on the other hand, was as red as a ruby. His knuckles clinched. And a vain was popping out of his forehead. Without another thought he grabbed Thomas by the collar of the shirt that was peeking out from his sweater, and pushed him against his locker.

Everyone's attention was on Austin and Thomas.

"Listen here Thomas and listen good." Austin snapped. "Ally, is not some kind of toy to be bribed with okay!? She is one of the most amazing girls that you will _ever_ meet! Oh, and let's not forget that she is my girl! I don't care how many teenage boys may envy me because I have the one person they will never get. Because, no one, not even I am worthy of her! No one! She's too important and too amazing! The fact that you think I can just throw her around and let you have her for atleast a second makes me sick!"

It was as if time froze right there. No one dared to move. The atmosphere was just that intense.

"I'd rather fail all my classes than have you near my girlfriend." Austin spit out with hatred. "Now get out of here. And don't let me catch you even near Ally." Austin slowly lowered him. "Are we clear?"

Thomas nodded rapidly. "Yes." he whispered.

Austin's breathing came back to normal. "Good." he let go of Thomas' collar. And without another word, Thomas sped out of there.

As soon as Austin turned back around everyone scurried off elsewhere. All except for Ally and his other two best friends.

"What was all that about?" asked Ally.

Instead of responding. Austin leaned down to capture her lips into a long kiss. His hand cupped her cheek and drew imaginary circles with his thumb. While his other hand tangled into her hair. And very slowly, and gently, he opened his mouth, hoping for Ally to do the same. She hesitated, but did anyways. And once they're tongues met, for the very first time, it was pure bliss.

A few coughs coming from behind them, interrupted their moment.

"As much as I love watching your first tongue-to-tongue kiss, and yes that was sarcasm, we need to get to class." Trish commented.

"Since when do you care about being late to class?" Dez asked.

"Since I realized that if I get another tardy I'll get detention! And not the normal detention you think everyone gets! No! I'm talking about being forced to help senior citizens bathe!" exclaimed Trish with a disgusted look on her face. "And trust me, seeing my grandmother naked was more than enough to know I don't want to do it again!"

Austin sighed. "Fine, if it's that important to you, let's go." he wrapped his arm around Ally, and she snaked her's around his waist. The two shared another quick kiss before advancing to class.

**~o~o~o~o**

**The End. **

**_Author's Note:_**** Thank you so much for reading! I hope this was worth a review or favorite. I want to thank you all so much for supporting me and being there for me when I need you. So, I recently told you guys about what has been going on with me. And you would not believe how many supportive and encouraging reviews you guys gave me. It brought tears to my eyes to realize that even though we haven't met, you're all still there for me. I love you guys. And I'm not just saying that. I mean it. I seriously do. And i'd say it a billion times. **

**_Love, Bella. _**

**XOXO 3 **

**_I Love You._**


End file.
